happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sink or Swim
Sink or Swim is the tenth episode of the 50th season. It introduces Coral the Merfox Cast Staring *Russell Featuring *Handy *Toothy *Flaky *Lumpy Apperances *The Mole *Cuddles *Mime *Disco Bear Special Guest Star *Coral Plot The episode opens up with a close-up of a jolly roger flag. We then see a full view of a pirate ship, with standing atop the bow, The Mole in the corws nest with a telescope, and Lumpy at the wheel. As they are sailing along, they fail to notice a strange shillouette moving along the ocean. Nearby, Coral emerges from the water and sits herself upon a large rock. She then clears her throat and begins to sing. Back on the ship, Lumpy, lazily piloting with a stupid grin on his face, a heavenly song, and looks over to the side of the ship to catch sight of Coral just sitting on her rock singing. This puts a hypnotic siren love-spell on Lumpy and makes him fall in love with her. He then starts to walk toward her like a love-struck zombie. Meanwhile at the front of the ship, Russell notices a forboding stormcloud approaching. At the side of the ship, Lumpy, still under Coral's spell, mindlessly walks off the edge and falls over. Further down, Toothy opens a port-hole and dumps out the ships trash. Just as he turns around, Lumpy falls onto and is decapitated by the open window. Toothy then just closes it completely oblivious. Soon, the wind starts to pick up, the sails to turn, and the steering wheel to start spinning uncontrolably. The ship makes a sudden sharp turn to starboard, with the crew hanging on for dear lives. Meanwhile, in Toothy's cabin, Toothy is minding his own business, when the sharp shange of direction causes a bookcase to fall over and crush him. Back on top, Russell hurries over to the steering wheel and grabs hold of it. The sail cease turning, but one of the ropes attaching the sails comes loose. It swings down at such a sharp speed, that it slices Cuddles, Mime, and Disco Bear to pieces. Seeing this, Russell abondones the steering wheel to try to catch the rope. He succeeds, and then climbs up the pole to try to reattach it. As he reaches the top, his right peg-leg gets stuck in a cavity in a pole. Meanwhile down below, Handy, who was doing stock inventroy, see's the steering wheel begin to spin again and rushes over to stop it. Unfortunatly, he is unable to thanks to his lack of hands, and gives his signature grunt. Russell, meanwhile, is still trying to free his leg from the hole. He ties the rope around his waist so that he can push with both hands. He pushes so hard however, that he ends up ripping his peg out of himself. Still tied to the rope, he swings uncontrollaby, and knocks Flaky onto the spar on the front of the ship. She hangs on for dear life and screams histarically. Meanwhile, Coral is wrapping up her song, when she notices Russell's pirate ship sailing straight toward her. She screams and dives off the rock and back into the water just before the ship hits. The sudden crash causes Falky to lose her grip and fall off. She hands head first on the rock and cracks her skull clean in half. The Boat begins to tip forward and Handy attempts to run to the rear. The wind is still blowing heavily on the sails, and is now causing the steering wheel to spin as fast as a propeller. As the ship floor gets steeper and steeper, Handy has trouble running forward. As soon as the ship reaches a 90 degree angle, Handy succumbs to gravity and falls backward. He falls and screams until he hits the steering wheel, which is spinning so fast, that it reduces him to minced meat. As the ship sinks completely, Russell is left floating in the middle of a the ships wreckage. As soon as he believes he is out of warms way, he lets out a "yar" of relief. Unfortunatly, he is still tied to the ship's rope(which has gone down to his remaining leg), which suddenly yanks him under the water. Down underwater, Coral is dodging sinking debrie. Once there is none left that can sink, she goes "phew!". She then notices, right next to her, Russell being pulled down into the abyss, struggling against his rope. Coral then quickly swims down to try and save him. Finally, part the rope was attached to hits the bottom of the ocean, and Coral reaches Russell. She searches around looking for a way to try and cut him out, when she notices one of Toothy's disembodied teeth. She grabs it and decides to use that to cut him loose. Russell lets out sigh of relief (sort of, their underwater), but suddenly screams when he feels an intense pain in his leg. Instead of cutting through the rope, Coral is cutting through the leg it's tied to. Once it is completely off, she grabs Russell and starts to swim for the surface. Soon after, Coral reaches a sunny beach, with Russell in tow, now uncouncious from being under the water for too long. She drags herself and Russell on land and lays him down on his back. He listens in on his heart and decides to attempt CPR on him. After a couble of pushes, she ends up pushing so hard that Russells heart fly's out of his mouth and into the air. It then lands right into Coral's hands, who screams and quickly drops it. With her hands to her mouth, she discteetly looks around with a stunned and freaked out face, and then quickly jumps back into the oceam. A few seconds later however, she is ripped to pieces by a shark. During the last scene, The Mole is seen floating on the disembodied crows nest like a boat, "looking" through his telescope completely unaware that anything had happened. When the crows nest lands on the beach, he puts down his telescope and rings the bell, as the iris closes in on it. Moral: There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Deaths 1. Lumpy is decaptiated by the port-hole window. 2. Toothy is crushed by a bookshelf. 3. Cuddles, Mime, and Disco Bear are sliced by a rope. 4. Flaky falls and cracks her skull open on a rock. 5. Handy is minced by a propeller-like boatsteering wheel 6. Russell gets his heart squeezed out of him. 7. Coral is devoured by a shark. Injuries 1. Russel gets one peg leg yanked off, gets pulled under the ocean, gets his other peg leg cut off, and esphixiates from lack of oxygen. 2. Flaky is knocked almost overboard by a free swinging Russell Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 50 Episodes Category:AxelGripp's Episodes Category:Featured